Mein Gott, Italia!
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Italy notices that Germany seems very distressed in his dream. Italy learns that Germany's Fuhrer did something terrible to him during WW2, causing Germany a fear of sex. Italy teaches him that sex can be fun. (Lemon! Uke!Germany and Seme!Italy)


Italy woke up surprisingly, before Germany. This was very rare. He looked at the blonde man next to him. Germany looked terrified in his dream. He was shaking, in fact. "D-Doistu? You okay?"

"Vati, nein...D-Don't touch there...Vati..." Germany mumbled shakily in his sleep. "Bitte, don't do that..."

Italy's amber eyes widened. "Germany! Doistu, wake up. It's okay." Italy tried to shake Germany gently to wake him up.

Germany's clear blue eyes opened. He sat upright, running a shaky hand through his soft blonde hair, pulling it back. He had tears in his eyes.

"Doistu! Are you okay?" Italy hugged him tightly.

"J-Ja, I'm fine." Germany tried to dismiss the tears in his eyes and his trembling hands.

"Germany...No you're not. You're shaking so much. While you were sleeping you said...You said 'Don't touch there, Vati.' Doistu...did anything happen to you as a child?"

Tears welled up in the light blue eyes. He nodded gently. "I...vas raped by...by my Fuhrer...during Vorld Var Two..."

"You mean by...by your Fuhrer as in...as in A-Ado-" Italy was cut off by Germany.

"Ja...By Adolf Hitler." Germany looked nervously at Italy. Tears were in his eyes. He hated talking about his past, good or not. He hated talking about World War Two, and he hated talking about what his Fuhrer did to him. His mind flicked back to the pain and agony of it, and he held very tightly to Italy.

"Germany, you're okay now. It's okay. Remember our pact? I'll protect you, you'll protect me. " Italy looked at the trembling man in front of him. "I know I may not seem like a guy who can protect anybody...but I'll try my best." He smiles sweetly.

"You're so...sveet Italy. I-Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo." Italy smiled. He kissed Germany sweetly. It became more and more passionate. Eventually, Germany was pinned to to the bed by the small Italian, kissing. Italy started to reach down to Germany's pants, then he realized that he didn't want to scare Germany. "C-Can I...?"

Germany seemed to be readying himself for the touch, like he was afraid that he would have a flashback and freak Italy out. "J-Ja." Germany stammered. "You may also do a lot more, if you vish." His face was tinged with pink.

"Is Doistu asking to have sex with me?" Italy smiled suddenly seductively as he grabbed Germany's bulge.

"Yes..." Germany was blushing incredibly. Germany reached up and touched Italy's curl gently, taking the curl in his middle finger and thumb gently.

Italy bit his lip and moaned slightly, as pleasure washed over his body, with extreme pressure down below. Any blood that hadn't previously been pushed toward his groin rushed to his penis, causing it to stand straight up like a soldier.

"Nngh..." Italy moaned. He pulled down Germany's boxers, watching Germany's face all the time to make sure he was okay. Italy couldn't help but stare at Germany's length. "Doistu...S-So big..." There was a huge penis under his abdomen. It stood up very tall, like Germany did most of the time, unless he was tired.

Germany blushed even more. He face was bright red, as he squirmed with the feeling of being so erect. It was painfully hard. He squirmed again, not used to the throbbing feeling.

"Doistu...just tell me if you ever want to stop, okay?" Italy said, noticing that Germany was trembling harder.

Germany nodded gently. His hands reached up to Italy's underwear, pulling them down. Germany took off his black tank top, then looked at Italy's huge length. It made Germany nervous, thinking that it would be inside of him. It was huge! It was very erect and very thick.

Italy giggled childishly. "I'm a grower, not a shower."

Germany's pale fingers ghosted over it gently, making Italy moan very deeply. "G-Germany..." Italy's thumb gently toyed with Germany's nipple. Then his index finger and thumb tugged at it gently, pulling and squishing it. Germany moaned quietly.

Italy kissed Germany's neck seductively, then began trailing down his body, almost touching his penis but not. Italy nibbled and toyed with a bit of skin on Germany's inner thigh, determined to leave a hickey. He was clearly ignoring the spot that Germany longed to be touched and played with.

Germany moaned. "I-Italy...I need..." He bit his lip. "S-Stop teasing..."

Italy giggled, ignoring Germany. He continued to nibble and toy with the skin, causing Germany to moan loudly. A sudden thought came across Italy. "Are you a masochist?"

"Vh-Vhat kind of question is that?" He asked awkwardly. Italy just looked at him expectantly. "J-Ja, I am."

"Well, I guess I'll give you what you want, Doistu." His voice was low and breathy. Suddenly, his voice went to the cute yet caring country he is. "Is it okay if I slap you?"

Germany nodded. Italy then slapped Germany's thigh. Germany let out a very low moan. Pre-cum leaked from Germany's penis. Italy grinned, licking it up. Germany's eyes widened, and he moaned extremely loudly. Italy giggled, and pulled away.

Germany found himself accidentally letting out a small whine as Italy pulled away. Italy sucked on two of his fingers, covering them with saliva as much as he could. He looked down at the trembling German. "Hey, you okay?"

"M-Mhm." Germany looked up at Italy's amber eyes.

Italy gently inserted a finger. Germany groaned at the feeling. Another finger entered. This one burned pretty terribly. "Augh..." Germany had tears in his eyes.

Italy softly kissed Germany's cheek. "It's okay." Italy began gently moving his fingers, turning and twisting them. Germany moaned, biting his hand to prevent sounds.

The small Latin boy removed his fingers. Italy set himself up by Germany's hole. He looked into the eyes of his uke.

"It's going to hurt more because I didn't use real lube. I'll be as gentle and careful as possible." Italy looked at Germany, who nodded softly. "R-Ready?"

"J-Ja..." Germany stammered. Suddenly, Italy's thick penis slowly entered. It was immensely painful. Germany bit his hand tightly.

"Germany, don't bite your hand. Just let the sounds come out." Italy moved Germany's hand away. He then slowly began to moved up and down.

Germany bit his lip, but a moan escaped. Italy moved around, experimenting with different angles. He knew he had found Germany's prostate when Germany moaned extremely loudly. Italy went slowly but deep, hitting his prostate, jabbing it over and over again.

"F-Fast! Please, go faster!" Germany cried out, gripping Italy's hair. Italy didn't want to hurt Germany, but he did speed up.

Germany moaned extremely loudly, as Italy began thrusting faster. This was the most Germany had ever seen Italy move. Normally the small Italian was very lazy, and would barely move.

"God damn!" Germany shouted. "Augh! I didn't know you were...nnngh...capable of moving this quickly! M-Maybe I should start motivating you by sex during...augh...training!"

Italy moaned deeply, speeding up to an almost inhuman speed. "I might just...d-do better during training..."

"You most...definitely would. A-Augh~!" Germany moaned as his prostate was being hit over and over at an incredible speed, and as he was being stretched. He wiped the drool from his face.

Italy grunted. "H-Hey...I could come soon." He said, surprisingly stoically.

"Nnnnnngh!" Germany thrust his hips against Italy. Italy began pumping Germany. Germany toyed with Italy's curl, tugging at it and twisting it. "Mein...Mein Gott! I'm...God dammit! Italy! I...I'm about to! I'm so close!"

Italy pounded into him somehow even harder. Italy moaned as Germany clenched around him incredibly tightly.

Germany bit his lip and moaned very loudly as he came onto Italy's hand and his chest. A few more thrusts followed, and Italy shouted in Italian as he came. "T-Ti amo! Dio maledica! Augh, Germania! Dio ... Così caldo!"

Italy groaned as he pulled out, semen being scooped out. The Latin boy lay by Germany, breathing heavily.

Germany started to get up to get cleaned up, but grunted in pain. "Doistu, are you okay?"

"Mein Gott..." He lay back down. "Maybe I'm just not...used to the feeling..."

Italy kissed Germany on the cheek. "I was a bit rough. Sorry." He kissed Germany again, then snuggled into the bed. "I need to sleep, now."

Germany smiled at the small Italian boy, and lay down by him. Germany wrapped an arm around the already asleep Latin red-headed boy. "I really do love you, Italy."


End file.
